1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display including light emission regions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device which displays an image, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has come into the spotlight in recent years. The OLED display device is self-emissive, i.e., does not require a separate light source, which is different from a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. Thus, the OLED display device may have a decreased thickness and weight compared to the LCD device. Also, the OLED display device exhibits high quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, and the like.
In general, an OLED display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting element that includes a first electrode, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer. Here, each pixel includes a light emission region formed by an opening that is formed by a pixel defined layer (PDL) that covers lateral ends of the first electrode.
In a conventional OLED display, each pixel includes a green light emission region emitting green light, a red light emission region emitting red light, and a blue light emission region emitting blue light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.